Open Beta
Game Systems 1. Novice Support System Players can choose between Beginner Mode and Expert Mode at the start of each game. In Beginner Mode, recommended skills and items will automatically be bought and information bubbles about bought items and learned skills will appear. 2. AI mode The Novice Map can now be played with other players against AI-controlled characters or alone with and against AI-controlled characters. 3. Reputation System Players with maximum positive reputation ("happy face") will receive additional coins at the end of games and have a higher chance to succeed in refining items. Players with maximum negative reputation ("angry face") can be kicked from waiting rooms by anyone inside that room, have a lower chance to succeed in refining items and cannot use the mail system and market. The game will also inform them how they can improve their reputation. 4. Intrusion System Losses received from intrusions will not be added to the W/L/D record and players intruding matching games will no longer receive or lose ladder points, but the intruding player will get better rewards if his team wins. An "Intrude" check box has been added to the Quick Join menu. Checking this box will automatically take you to the waiting room of a game that needs an intrusion. 5. Friendly Game Mode The reward for friendly games was changed to coins only. 6. Lair of the Ancient Dragon In response to issues with this mode in the Korean version, the number of required kills has been increased to 300 and the time has been lowered to 12 minutes for the time being. 7. Handicap System In order to close the level gap during games and make it easier to turn games around, the following changes to Exp and Gold granted for kills have been made: You will receive less Exp and Gold when you kill a player that is lower level than you. 1 Level lower: 75% 2 Levels lower: 50% 3 or more Levels lower: 25% You will receive more Exp and Gold when you kill a player that is higher level than you. 1 Level higher: 150% 2 Levels higher: 200% 3 or more Levels higher: 300% If there is only one player that has a higher level than all other team mates, he will receive reduced Exp from monsters and kills. If there is only one player that has a lower level than all other team mates, he will receive more Exp from monsters and kills. The highest level player of a match will have a slightly increased respawn time. 8. Contribution system The game allots contribution points for any action that helps the team (kills, occupations, destructions, upgrades,…). Players with extremely low contribution points will not get any rewards at the end of the game. This is to prevent abuse and AFKing. 9. Video room You can now watch several short movies that explain some advanced tactics (spawn times of the boss on FoC, stopping creeps, etc) to improve the learning curve. Just press the "Video Room" Button or the 'V' key while in the lobby. 10. Mini-map You can now zoom in and out of the mini map. 11. Hidden Grade Grades will not be shown in matching mode waiting rooms anymore. This change has been made in order to make finding games easier for players with very high or very low grades. 12. Website Button A website button has been added to the lobby menu. Clicking this button will automatically open your browser and take you to the LOCO website. 13. Quick Join The teams in matching games will now be automatically balanced at the end of the countdown and players will automatically be set to ready upon entering a waiting room (it is however possible to leave the room). The auto balancer will make the two best players team leaders and fairly allot the remaining players. 14. Team & Guild Team matches will now only be possible on the team match map of the week in order to make it easier to find team matches. The maximum number of guild members is now 50. 15. Mission board It is now possible to view the mission board menu while in games by either pressing 'Esc' or by pressing 'B' while you are dead. Taking rewards is however not possible during games. 16. Market You can now only register a maximum of 10 Items a day and a minimum grade for registering items (Vanguard Warrior) has been introduced to keep the market clutter-free and prevent abuse. The registration time has been changed from 30 days to 48 hours and the commission fee has been lowered from 10% to 5%. 17. Novice Map All players can now play the novice map, but players above the grade Advanced Centurion will not receive any rewards. A training mode for the novice map has been implemented. The novice map training mode is single player and all remaining slots will be filled by AI-controlled characters. 18. Hero Cards Every player will be given 3 permanent Hero Cards and 3 Trial Hero Cards (30 Days). These initial Hero Cards are account bound. 19. Play with Friends You can now invite 1 or 2 friends to play 5v5 matching games with. Upon choosing a map, the players of a "Play with friends" party will automatically be moved to the same room and when the teams are reorganized after the countdown, they will be placed in the same team. If the leader leaves the room, all players in his party will automatically leave the room as well and the party remains intact after the end of a game until players leave or are removed. The other team will be another "Play with friends" party with similar average ELO (Based on W/L and K/D ratio and ladder points). The remaining slots on each side will be filled with matching players from the Quick Join queue. ‘Play with friends’ works also for the novice map 'vs Computer' mode. 20. Create a room, Room list Players with lower grade than Advanced Commander cannot view the room list or create rooms anymore and will instead receive a notification that recommends they play novice map. 21. Shop An additional tab has been added to the shop, you can now also buy armor tokens and random token boxes for coins. Only players of the grade Vanguard Warrior or higher will be able to exchange tokens for blue items to minimize the impact of equipment in the Rookie (Now: General) channel. 22. Channel Once there is a sufficient amount of players of the grade Vanguard Warrior or higher, a second channel will be opened and every player who reaches Vanguard Warrior will automatically be moved to this channel. Moving back to the General Channel (Previously Rookie) will not be possible for these players, but every player will be able to join the free channel. 23. Kicking Players The kick vote conditions have been changed. Now every player in a team can start a kick vote for AFK players or players that are 5 or more levels lower than the rest of the team. 24. Chat System The maximum chat message length in the Lobby and in Waiting Rooms has been changed from 42 characters to 100 characters. It is now possible to manually set which chats are displayed in each chat tab and you can now create chat channels by typing "/j channelname". A variety of chat mode shortcuts and key combinations as well as a list of all these options have been added. For example, Shift+Enter or /t will whisper the last person you whispered, CRTL+Enter or /r will whisper the last person who whispered you. 25. Special Production Materials now have more detailed item descriptions that explain the effects. 26. Skill Lock Some Hero skills are now locked and unlocking them requires a Skill Scroll. You will receive Skill Scrolls from Mission Boards as well as the Attendance Check Event. 27. Entry Change Changing Heroes during a game upon death now requires an Entry Change Coupon. You will receive Entry Change Coupons for completing the Tutorials, Mission Boards and the Attendance Check Event. 28. Tutorial rewards 1st Tutorial - Entry Change Coupon x 5 2nd Tutorial - Entry Change Coupon x 5 3rd Tutorial - Entry Change Coupon x 20 29. Ingame Events Attendance Check Event – 5x Entry Change Coupon per day for every day you log in Attendance Check Event - 1x Skill Scroll per day for logging in on Fridays/Saturdays/Sundays Weekly Event – 1x Mission Board 5x5 per week for logging in at least once during that week 30. Mail To prevent abuse, only players of the grade Vanguard Warrior or higher can attach items and coins to mails. Mails with charges/COD will now be returned 6 hours after the recipient receives them. Mails will now be deleted after 7 days. 31. Ladder Points and Ladder Seasons A "free ladder season" has started. The ladder points and ranks will be reset for the start of Season 1 which will be announced in the coming weeks. 32. Multi language support German and French language versions have been added to the client. To change the client language, go into "Options" -> "General" and chose the desired language. In order for all changes to take effect, the game client needs to be restarted. Please keep in mind that these are the first versions, not all translated game texts have been applied yet and the present translations are not final. If you find mistakes in existing translations, please help us by reporting them. Spanish, Italian and Turkish versions of the game will follow in the coming weeks. 33. Hacking Protection The anti-hacking tool "Hackshield" has been applied Client- and Serverside. If you experience any Hackshield related errors or crashes, please kindly report them. Balance 34. Recall The Recall ("Z") cooldown has been modified in response to player feedback. Default: changed from 300secs to 450secs Upgraded: changed from 240secs to 360secs Destroyed: changed from 600secs to 900secs 35. Skill Immune Potions and Remove Scrolls Modified in response to player feedback. Skill Immune Potion: duration changed from 20secs to 10secs, cooldown changed from 30secs to 45secs Remove Scroll: cooldown changed from 5secs to 10secs Vital Iron Water Bracelet and Vital Guardian Bracelet: Skill Immunity effect duration changed from 15secs to 5secs, cooldown changed from 60secs to 90secs 36. Strategic Points Strategic Points and Mineral Points will now only be active 2 minutes after the start of a game and they will contain no mobs until they have been occupied for the first time. 37. Item Refining The effect of item refining is reduced from 15% bonus to 8% bonus for every +1 to lessen the impact of imbalance caused by equipment. 38. Structures Battle Towers now attack faster and slow targets they hit. 39. Left over skill points Unused skill points will now only be converted into gold once. 40. Very Mary Bell Camouflage While using Perfect Camouflage, damage dealt to structures is reduced by 20% Bomb 1 Second Stun effect added 41. Fox Lady Mandala While using Golden Mandala, damage dealt to structures is reduced by 30% Legs Level 1 - Movement speed modifier and duration changed from 15 and 10secs to 20 and 15secs Legs Level 2 - Movement Speed modifier and duration remain unchanged Legs Level 3 - Movement speed modifier and duration changed from 45 and 20secs to 40 and 15secs 42. Randy Rozz Attack Range reduced (Pistol 13.5m, Rifle 17m) [ Fast Fire ] Level 1 - attack speed increase changed from 20% to 18% [ Fast Fire ] Level 2 - attack speed increase changed from 30% to 27% [ Fast Fire ] Level 3 - attack speed increase changed from 40% to 36% [ Fast Fire ] Level 4 - attack speed increase changed from 50% to 45% 43. Stella [ Poison Sword Dance] Level 3 – Level Requirement changed from 5 to 6 [ Poison Sword Dance] Level 4 – Level Requirement changed from 7 to 9 [ Poison Sword Dance] Level 5 – Level Requirement changed from 9 to 12 [ Poison Sword Dance] Cool down changed from 5 secs to 13 secs. Dance Level 1 - Physical attack power buff changed from 100% to 60% Dance Level 2 - Physical attack power buff changed from 150% to 90% 44. Octavian [ Untouchable ] Level 1 – Duration changed from 10secs to 9secs [ Untouchable ] Level 2 – Duration changed from 15secs to 12secs [ Untouchable ] While using Untouchable, damage dealt to structures is reduced by 40% 45. Merino for Sheep Damage sheeped targets receive changed from - 30% to -36% Taste Level 1 - Cool down changed from 16secs to 18secs Taste Level 2 - Cool down changed from 18secs to 20secs Taste Level 3 - Cool down changed from 20secs to 22secs Vegetarian Level 1 - Duration changed from 12secs to 6secs Vegetarian Level 2 - Duration changed from 13secs to 8secs Vegetarian Level 3 - Duration changed from 14secs to 10secs Vegetarian Level 4 - Duration changed from 15secs to 12secs Not Touch Me Level 1 - Cool down changed from 10secs to 7secs Not Touch Me Level 2 - Cool down changed from 10secs to 9secs Not Touch Me Level 3 - Cool down changed from 10secs to 11secs Not Touch Me Level 4 - Cool down changed from 10secs to 13secs Cushion Level 1 - Cool down changed from 60secs to 55secs Cushion Level 2 - Cool down changed from 60secs to 55secs Cushion Level 3 - Cool down changed from 60secs to 55secs 46. Nosferatu [ Flesh Explosion] Level 1 – HP of target necessary for explosion 99% → 50% [ Flesh Explosion] Level 2 - HP of target necessary for explosion 99% → 60% [ Flesh Explosion] Level 3 - HP of target necessary for explosion 99% → 70% [ Flesh Explosion] Level 4- HP of target necessary for explosion 99% → 80% [ Flesh Explosion] Level 5- HP of target necessary for explosion 99% → 90% Sword Spiral Additional structure damage modifier removed 47. Laair Hathy Dum Ghost Silence effect is added Hates Me Level 1 - MP drained per second changed from 20 to 30 Hates Me Level 2 - MP drained per second changed from 50 to 60 Hates Me Level 3 - MP drained per second changed from 70 to 90 48. Atin Crush Range changed from 7m to 10m 49. Minity Grey Puppetshow Level 1 - Cooldown changed from 145secs to 200secs Puppetshow Level 2 - Cooldown changed from 150secs to 200secs Box Removed stun effect Category:Gameplay